Jack-O-Master (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Jack-O-Master is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Jack-O-Master is an rather floaty type of character. This includes average walking, dashing and air speeds, average air acceleration, slightly slow falling speed and slightly low gravity, as well as slightly higher than average jumps. He is reliant on his item-producing special moves to control the flow of battle and win in the neutral game. Pumpkin Free Throw is an example as his down special as he can freely pick one up from the ground and throw it at the opponent like a Bob-Omb. His combos are very well made as he can use forward throw, neutral aerial, forward aerial and then down aerial to finish the job. He has multiple other combos as well. His specials are very unique. He has 2 projectiles in his moveset with his Standard Special and as mention above, his Down Special Jack-O-Lantern Ball is his standard special which he throws a Jack-O-Lantern forward to his opponent. Jack-O-Lantern Ball acts like a bomb as well causing huge damage. Jack-Launch allows Jack to launch forward into the opponent and acts like a horizontal recovery move. However, it cannot be charged as it automatically launches him forward. Halloween Punch is his mean of vertical recovery. It travels good distance overall vertically with good horizontal movement. However, Jack has his flaws. One of his biggest issues is his inability to KO reliably without his specials. While his tilts and aerials are fast in execution, none of them can KO aside from his aerials, which KO relatively late; his strongest aerial, back aerial, starts KOing at 138% near the edge. His main finishers, his smash attacks, are strong and can KO at the edge easily, but are held back by mediocre ranges along with noticeable start-up and ending lag, making them very punishable and predictable. Despite his special moves' perks, all of them can also be turned against him. Jack-O-Lantern Ball hence opponents can grab them out of the air, nullifying one of Jack's only projectiles so long as they hold onto it. So long as Jack-O-Lantern Ball is nullified, Jack is disadvantaged at spacing, KOing and mindgames, while a competent opponent can use his own Jack-O-Lanterns against him. This hurts Jack's match-ups against characters able to reflect projectiles, with two particularly notable examples: and can reflect the projectile back at him and thus strongly hinder his offense. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punches with his one arm, then the other arm before kicking forward. 5%, 5%, 10% *Side Tilt: Slides forward. 9% *Up Tilt: Does a Shoryuken-like kick upwards. 10% *Down Tilt: Sweeps the ground. 7% *Dash Attack: Spin kicks forward. 10% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Throws a Pumpkin on the ground, acting like Villager's Side Smash. 20% *Up Smash: Performs a Spinning Uppercut that deals multiple hits. 5% (per hit) *Down Smash: Puts his gaunlets down shooting flames each side of himself. 15% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kicks in the air. 8% *Forward Aerial: Swipes forward. 5% *Back Aerial: Swipes backwards. 5% *Up Aerial: Shoots up a Pumpkin upward. 9% *Down Aerial: Thrusts his arm down shooting a Pumpkin down that meteor smashes the opponent. 15% Grab Attacks *Grab: Grabs with one hand. *Pummel: Kicks the opponent. 2% *Forward Throw: Throws the opponent forward. 7% *Backward Throw: Flips back and tosses the opponent in a Judo Throw. 10% *Up Throw: Kicks the opponent high in the air. 10% *Down Throw: Throws the opponent down and jumps on their back. 10% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Flames appear around his head striking a pose. *Side Taunt: Holds up a Pumpkin and puts it back. *Down Taunt: Same as Standard. On-screen appearance *Intro: Breaks out of a Giant Jack-O-Lantern. Idle *Idle 1: Crosses his arms and looks away. *Idle 2: Wipes his chin abit. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Throws two pumpkins and crosses his arms. *Win Screen 2: Grasps his fist in making his flames turn blue. *Win Screen 3: Crosses his arms walking into a portal to another dimmension. Alternate costumes Trivia